


it is a wise father that knows his own child

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Daddy Issues, Dark, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Everlasting Darkness has teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is a wise father that knows his own child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community, commentfic, for the prompt: _The Silmarillion, any Feanorian, the Everlasting Dark contains more than just darkness_

A voice greets him, close and yet far from him. "Curufinwë Atarinkë! Will you accept your summons?" 

He struggles against it — feels his lungs shudder, fill with blood, his heart gives one last reluctant beat — he says, "I follow only my father's Oath, in death as in life."

The voice rumbles, unsatisfied. "As you wish."

There is darkness. And there is something moving in the darkness.

He blinks — _useless, useless_ — what is keen Elven-sight when he has no eyes, when there is nothing to see? 

The something comes closer. 

His pride is abandoned at last, and hope wars with caution. 

He calls, “Father?” 

It comes to him then, scalding breath and rending teeth. 

It is not his father.

Or it has not been, for a long time.


End file.
